


Mafia au

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Miraculous Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: Set in a universe where Marc never went to the same school, he meets cute waiter Nathaniel at his favorite Kosher restaurant one day when he’s 20 years old. The catch? Marc is the second child of the most powerful mafia heads in Paris. Oh, and he’s already engaged to a son (an OC) of a rival gang to forge an alliance between them. Can romance happen? Warnings: They’re adults in this one so expect heavy references to sex. Also murder and violence because mafia au.*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

Sinnamon Troll💖03/14/2020

Canon, but Marc and Nath never met because Marc doesn't go to their school. Marc is Marinette's cousin. Adult au. Nath said 'fuck you' to his dad the moment he turned 18 and went to live with his mom, who owns a restaurant that pays protection money to the gang Marc is in. Marc keeps stopping by to oogle the cute waiter.

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

03/14/2020

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020

Nathaniel, seeing a group of men clothed in black sitting at a table: can I help you?

One of them: What can you tell me about that guy Points at Marc

Nathaniel: Look, if you're planning to start a gang war in here, I am fully prepared to throw you out. Now, what would you like to order?

The guy: ...The cake please

Sinnamon Troll💖03/14/2020

this implies Nath knows Marc is in a gang, or that gang people show up at all

I imagine his mom tries to keep it hush hush

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020

He learns when he's walking home and some random people throw him over his shoulder and r u n

Cheshire03/14/2020

Is Marinette in the gang, since she’s related to Marc? Or is she the sweetheart that all the other gangs know is off limits for fear of their lives?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020

Marc: So there are two people on my no hit list. Marinette, because she's a cinnamon roll, and this specific waiter

Blemir: do you even know his name

Marc: H,,,,Haha,,, anYWAYS-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020

Marc and Nathaniel on a date pre-reveal 

Steps into enemy territory 

Someone steps out from the shadows 

Someone: Marc

Marc: Name. We're just passing through. We'll be out in a few moments 

Person Nods and walks back into shadows

Nathaniel, who was playing games on his phone: Huh?

Cheshire03/14/2020

Oh, no. He’s caught the.... main character obliviousness for plot convenience disease

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020

Anytime Marc needs to do a mafia thing in front of him, he just so happens to be distracted 

Any other time, he can spot any small detail in a scene

Cheshire03/14/2020

Amazing. He just one day ducks down to pick up his own and a knife flies over his head

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020

Nathaniel: Plays game on phone

Nathaniel: Looks up Why are there bullet marks on the wall?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/14/2020

why didn't he hear the bullets?

and why is this an Italian style mafia? This is France.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020

Fair

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/14/2020

This is Sparta parody

THIS IS PARIS

Cheshire03/14/2020

Marc can say that to Hawkmoth before kicking him off of the Eiffel Tower.(If it’s canon, Mari probably gave Marc a miraculous at some point, sooo...)

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/15/2020

So was someone going to tell me we had a Mafia Au? Or was I suppose to just find out on my own?

College Sibling (Web)03/15/2020

we forgot

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/15/2020

Traitors, all of you

This family is a nightmare

College Sibling (Web)03/15/2020

it always is

but you care us

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/15/2020

I do care you

This is true

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

I don't know jack about the french mafia so all you get are movie tropes

Does Ladybug know about the gang? Does she just kinda be like "eh, it's out of my jurisdiction" or does she get wind of fights about to happen and shows up to break them up?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Ladybug: Not an akuma. Not my problem

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/15/2020

Someone points gun at ladybug

Ladybug lucky charms bigger gun

Ladybug: checkmate

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Maledictator (or however you spell it) lucky charm

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

also France has like, gun laws so there wouldn't be a lot of guns but THIS. IS. AU!

ignores real world laws for plot

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Me in any story ever

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/15/2020

I mean if TV can do it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Nathaniel becomes Adrien levels of oblivious in this AU

Nathaniel: Wow someone spilt a lot of tomato juice in here

Leah: Haha yeah,,,, tomato juice

I'd like to note that based on previous messages, it seems Leah is also a part of this as a clean up person and I'm down for adding that in this au

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

Nath: Wow mom, are we redecorating? You could have asked for help. Now we've got all these smashed decorations

"Clean up"? Don't ask what is in the meat pie special then

College Sibling (Web)03/15/2020

oh my god

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

nrjrkrk Leah learns about the customer trying to court her son so she goes to confront him and sees him doing gang stuff and accidentally gets involved

College Sibling (Web)03/15/2020

Blemir is so sorry to Leah about getting her involved

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Leah: So I have a request for a target

Marc: oh?

Leah: his name is Roy-

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/15/2020

Leah: ok, so Marc can date my son, as long as you don't tell anyone I shot that guy in the dick

College Sibling (Web)03/15/2020

Blemir: I won't tell anyone, I promise.

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

I mean, she already pays them protection money

Involvement isn't a stretch

They agree to waive fees if she helps out

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Leah: If any of you hurt my son, we're going straight past revenge to full on burning your houses down

Marc: Don't you mean gay past ayyyy-

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

She gets involved to save money, but also because she lives alone. Then Nath turns 18 and is like "hey mom! I'm 18 now and Dad can't do shit about me seeing you. Got a spare room?" and she is like "Shit"

So is marc just some random guy, or is he Important

Could change his parents jobs from movie directors to gang lords

It's a family business!

College Sibling (Web)03/15/2020

Blemir tries to get out of the family business but she keeps getting roped into it

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

Blemir is next in line to be family head, but Marc is trained as a 'back up' because well...life expectancy isn't high for crime people

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Alix, going to visit Nathaniel at the restaurant: 

Alix: Sees body being dragged next to alleyway

Alix, walking in: Yo Nathaniel, you wouldn't believe what I just saw

Leah: Don't say anything

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

"You murdered 7 people today, and its not even 2 pm yet, and you're worried about asking out your crush?" - Marinette, probably

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

I saw a debate once asking if human meat was Kosher, and actually I think the answer was yes so

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

JFJRJJRJR omg

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

For simplicity's sake, can I just make one of the the rival gang's members be Juste so we don't have to make up an entirely new OC for this

College Sibling (Web)03/15/2020

yes

well, that's really up to sin

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

Sure

College Sibling (Web)03/15/2020

finally, juste meets blem

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

hums in arranged marriage alliance

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Oh no

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

Since Marc is the back up plan and not the heir, his parents decide to marry him off to forge an alliance with this other gang

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Juste: That's gay

Marc; I'm gay

Juste: Ew

Marc: You're the one who agreed to marry me shut the fuck up

Juste: You did too!

Marc: Haha, nO I DID NOT

College Sibling (Web)03/15/2020

Blemir: So you're the one that was arranged to marry my brother..? Fucking sleep with one eye open.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Leah: Damn should've gotten married to my son smh 

Marc: I wish

College Sibling (Web)03/15/2020

if kasper was in this, i'd imagine he'd be an apprentice journalist who wants to find out more about the mafia and gangs in france

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

Lois Lane him in then

He can be Nath's aspiring journalist friend who Knows Too Much but doesn't have the sense to Keep His Mouth Shut because he thinks Nath is in danger when Marc takes an interest in him

Kasper: Oh no! This gang member is taking interest in Nathaniel! He's in danger!

Marc: In danger of never being able to walk again. Just like you, you fucking snitch-!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Leah, talking to him in an alley: Kasper. Kasper. I know you're just worried about my son, but really. I got this. Shoots approaching rival gang member over shoulder

College Sibling (Web)03/15/2020

Kasper tries to keep quiet but, he's scared

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

Everyone but Nath knows about the gang sadfsdf

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Kasper this entire AU: What the fuck. WHAT THE FUCK

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

Nath just thinks Marc is a cute regular

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Nath: Staring at Marc

Leah, talking to the other waiters: If any of you try serving that black haired boy, I'm skinning all of you

Waiter: you've gotten a lot more violent lately

Leah: Have I???

College Sibling (Web)03/15/2020

Nathaniel trying to introduce Kasper to Marc, but Kasper is scared of speaking to Marc

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Nathaniel: I don't know why he's so hesitant to meet you. It's not like you're a murderer or something

Marc: Awkwardly laughs yeah

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

When Nath turns away. marc does the "I'm watching you" thing to kasper.

Kasper:

  
  


Kasper, trying to figure out why Marc wants Nathaniel:

College Sibling (Web)03/15/2020  
Someone help him  
he's gonna worry himself to exhaustion  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020  
Rippp  
College Sibling (Web)03/15/2020  
Wonder how Kasper and Juste would meet if they do so  
Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020  
Well, is Kas is doing a Lois Lane he probably tries to follow Marc and gets caught by Juste, who is like "This looks more like a scared rabbit than a person. I'm going to let him go"  
Juste: Don't come around again  
Kas: comes around again  
👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/15/2020  
Juste: wait that's illegal  
College Sibling (Web)03/15/2020  
Kasper: i swear i didn't do anything wrong  
Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020  
Since his dad\parents are marrying him off into a gay marriage, Juste doesn't have the internalized homophobia in this au  
He's still kind of a dick though  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020  
Kasper: Gets picked up by his hood like a baby kitten Hi?  
Juste:...agAIN?-  
👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/15/2020  
1) pictures in head  
2) attempts to stop self from shipping it  
3) fails to stop self  
4) force reboot Ryan.EXE  
Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020  
Kasper:

Juste: softly fuck

College Sibling (Web)03/15/2020

Kasper: ÓwÒ

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Marc: YES YES MARRY HIM NOT ME

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/15/2020

Oh shit

Fuck it, I'm not editing it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Is it bc you used your irl name? It's fine we'll probably forget it in like a wee

Week

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/15/2020

Guess il wait a Wee

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

SHUT UP

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/15/2020

Pthh

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

I can't believe the parent figure is bullying me djenrnr

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

Oh no, you have a super common name that like millions of people around the world have. We'll know your exact address in a few hours

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

This is not how a role model acts >:///

Jdjdjrjrjrj s a l t

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

Sarcasm

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Oh u right

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/15/2020

It's less that and more "how the fuck was I this stupid?"

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

are sarcasm and salt the same? I always kind thought salt was more passive agressive

How could this happen to me....I've made my mistakes~

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

I drank dumb bitch juice this evening dbrnej

College Sibling (Web)03/15/2020

we all did

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/15/2020

It's genetic, I blame Dad

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

pouring a glass what?

College Sibling (Web)03/15/2020

Kasper wonders if he'd need to learn self defense just to stay safe

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

He's got a big dumb boy who lowkey adopted him like a friendly stray he found in a dumpster to protect him

Juste: And this is my pet, Kasper

Kasper: Try again

Juste: this is uh...my...boyfriend??

Kasper: Yes

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/15/2020

Did....did we just give Juste character development....

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

He's less of an asshole in this au

more himbo and less gaston

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/15/2020

When Mafia!Juste is a better person then Superhero!Juste

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

The irony

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Superhero!Juste: Who are you

Mafia!Juste: You but better

College Sibling (Web)03/15/2020

Mafia!Juste: Plus, I have this. Holding Kasper.

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/15/2020

Mafia,boyfriends

Fortuna!WC, Juste: I would kill you for a pound

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

Kasper doesn't even like him at first. Juste just kind of finds him and is like "welp this is mine now"

College Sibling (Web)03/15/2020

but they warm up to eachother

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

Juste, to Marc: If you get a side piece so do I

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Juste: We cna get divorced when the parents die it's fine

Marc: Don't worry we can just mutually agree to never see each other again

Marc and Juste eventually become something akin to brothers

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/15/2020

I like to imagine that one day someone try's to "expose" the affair, and Marc has a really dramatic "how could you" moment that just drags on

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Blemir: YOUR FIANCE IS CHEATING ON YOU

Marc, with Nathaniel in his lap: Oh?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

lol

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Marc's thoughts: Oh shit I need to protect Nath bc the rival gang is gonna try and get him

Nathaniel: Hey, uh, you've been in here a lot lately and I wanted to know-

Marc: Date me

Nathaniel:

Marc:

Nathaniel: I was literally just about to ask you the same thing


	2. Chapter 2

:eyes: Fake dating to real dating mafia style

College Sibling (Web)03/15/2020

Juste holding Kasper's face softly

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/16/2020

Alix: So do you just like,,,, not notice anything going on around this restaurant?

Nathaniel: What do you mean? Mopping blood off the floor

Alix: T-That

Nathaniel: ??? It's just tomato juice? Mom said someone spilt it last night

Sinnamon Troll💖03/16/2020

Nath can't smell well au

Cheshire03/16/2020

Nonono, he knows damn well what is happening. He just figures that playing dumb is better for his health. Plus, he can’t wait to see Marc’s face once he reveals he’s known the whole time.

(He may or may not be looking forward to Marc realizing that Nath got one up on him.)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/16/2020

>:0000 amazing addition

Sinnamon Troll💖03/16/2020

He's trolling the troll. Outstanding move

Cheshire03/16/2020

I believe that is what one might call.... a Power Move. 

Nath’s just wondering if he finally has Top Energy, now. And also wondering why in the multiverse he’s wondering that...

College Sibling (Web)03/16/2020

Blemir denies him of the top energy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/16/2020

Nathaniel: I can't have top energy in anything else, please allow me to have this

College Sibling (Web)03/16/2020

she'll consider it

Sinnamon Troll💖03/16/2020

This implies Blemir stole his top energy like some kind of vampire

Blemir, to Marc: You can have a boyfriend but only if he's a bottom

Marc: My switch ass will go out and find a top JUST to spite you

Blemir "tops can't be trusted" Anciel

College Sibling (Web)03/16/2020

pff

Sinnamon Troll💖03/16/2020

wait though

Since Reverser never happened here, Nath still has all his top energy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/16/2020

: 0 0 0

dun dun

Switches 

the boys are switches-

Cheshire03/16/2020

Wait, why does Reverser take his top energy?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/16/2020

We have a joke going that the Chat Noir bondage scene took all of Nath's top energy from him so he's now a bottom

Cheshire03/16/2020

I’m cackling. But? If Nath is the one who tied Chat up, wouldn’t that just give him more top energy? He tied up a superhero clad in head to toe leather, I mean.

Sinnamon Troll💖03/16/2020

I think the logic is he expended it all to complete that task. He probably had more, but Evilustrator took it all when he left like the rude house guest he was

Cheshire03/16/2020

So if he got akumatized into Evilustrator again, is there a chance he could get it back? Or would that make him too powerful? XD

Sinnamon Troll💖03/16/2020

Depends on if we view the akuma as their own people, or just the individual on a power trip

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/16/2020

Nathaniel: I have one (1) drop of top energy and Evillustrator has it

Cheshire03/16/2020

So, Nath could potentially have top energy in special circumstances. All the other AU Naths are gonna be jealous of this one for having some.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/16/2020

hjedsbr you right

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/18/2020

Roy: You should've come to work with me

Nathaniel: I think the fuck not

Sinnamon Troll💖03/18/2020

Roy isn't offering cute boyfriend bennfits

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

https://youtu.be/0X7sSSs20VE

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020  
sakjdfakjsdas  
Nathaniel's work mood when customers come in like that is  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5yAmurhS7U

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/20/2020

... If they treat him like a dog, what would happen if Nath got sassy, unzipped his pants and peed on them like a dog when they snapped to call him over?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

Why would you put that image in my head

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/20/2020

because I'm chaotic like that. Did you forget?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

they would probably call the police and ge the restaurant in big trouble, realistically. In AU land, they would walk out in affront, everyone would clap, and Marc would low key try to snoop

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/20/2020

on a related note, sassy waitresses are the best

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

I've seen a story where someone was like "hey my (baked) potato is bad"

So the waitress picked it up, said "bad potato!" to it, set it back down, and said "let me know if it gives you any more trouble"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/20/2020

I love it when I got to a restaurant and the waiter or waitress is sassy af

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJpwF7Nc3dk

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

Sassy and fun is okay, actually rude is not

Went to this little truck stop diner once when I was in my early 20's (I look WAY younger though, still do, so people think that makes it ok to be rude to me because 'they're just a kid' eye roll) ANYWAY the place was INFESTED with flies, black and gnats

The salad bar had a cloud over it.

Mom had wanted to eat there, but I was kinda disgruntled. I mentioned to the waitress that I was concerned about all the flies around, and she got an attitude and said "all restaurants have flies sweetie" in the nastiest voice possible.

I ordered a burger, and when I peeled back the bun to check there was nothing that shouldn't be on it (because I'm poor and places you can afford sometimes leave fun 'extra' items in your food. Like bandaids) flies were COOKED INTO THE CHEESE

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/20/2020

That video was from a theme restaurant. The waitstaff there were PAID to BE rude to customers. You had to audition to get the job.

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

We paid and walked out. Honestly, we should have just flat walked out

And in that setting, you literally asked for it so it's fine. When I go to like....hecking Denny's or something and the waiter makes a snide comment at my mom about her weight when she orders anything but a salad I'm gonna throw fucking hands

I'm just mad. I'm always mad. I live in a perpetual state of angry

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/20/2020

how do you live

?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

In a perpetual state of angry

having worked a restaurant though, I can tell you that bonding with your fellow waitstaff DEF includes bitching about bad customers when you leave work lol

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

As Nath and Marc become friends, Marc likes hearing about Nath's customer drama

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

We had a lady once throw an actual screaming tantrum, standing on the booth and screaming back at the cooks, waitress', and anyone she could see because she didn't think her hashbrowns were flat enough

Screaming, stomping, cussing

This was not a young adult. This woman had to be at least 30

And don't even get me started on what people do to the public bathrooms. Nathaniel has some war stories

or people who leave those FUCKING PAMPHLETS that LOOK like a $100 bill, but are actually like "Have you found Jesus? 8)"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

O O F

Nathaniel: W,,, Why did they leave this?? This is a Kosher restaurant??

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

We had a waitress get one, she was really excited, talking about how she could pick up some groceries after work, until she found out what it was. She broke down and cried.

Christians are fucking horrible. Being a jewish restaurant likely means they recieve MORE of those

DEEP BREATH

exhale

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

D: That's terrible

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

There's good stories too. Little kids can be either the best or the worst.

A little kid handing you the paper placemat they drew a flower on in crayon and saying "this is for you because you gave me french fries" is sweet

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/20/2020

so, assuming you've worked as a waitress. Have you ever seen a child being chaotic for parents, and low-key encouraged it?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

I lasted a week before they moved me back to dishes, most of my stories are second hand

so no on that front

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

r i p

Marc: W,,,, What happened to you

Nathaniel, clothes covered in food and hair disheveled: Kids

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

Oh I didn't want to wait tables anyway. I'm legally deaf and while I do have SOME hearing, it's not enough to take order from people who mumble into their BLEEPING menus, or just talk low anyway. People get real mad, real fast when you have to ask them to repeat their order. sigh I warned management, but they needed someone to cover a shift of someone who said "fuck this place" and quit without notice. because i was born with my hearing loss, I seem like I get on reasonably well (so people don't believe my hearing is as bad as I say) but I'm honestly just guessing at what people are saying. Doesn't work when they're giving orders

Management was like well why don't we just try it and see 8)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

Oh no

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

And I wanted to keep my job so....

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

Do you still work there or no?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

oh no, this was pre-college.

(which I didn't start until my mid 20's because I had bills to pay)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

oof

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

My most and best customer service stories actually come from working at walmart

But we're talking resturants

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

o h n o

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

but yeah having food thrown\spilled on you is pretty normal

That's why aprons are part of most restaurant uniforms

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

Leah: Walks out of kitchen What is going on

Nathaniel: H e l p

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

Nath is employed by his mom, so his hours are likely more flexible than most peoples, but sometimes you got back to back shifts and can't shower so you just wipe down with some rubbing alchol and pray you don't stink too bad

Marc invites Nath over to his apartment and is like hey man do you want to use my shower? And Nath nearly cries

Nathaniel: Yes thank you omg

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

Christian Karen coming into the restaurant: Can we have some crab?

Nathaniel: we...We don't serve that here 

Christian Karen: Deep inhale i'D LIKE TO SEE THE MANAGER-

How to get a waiter into your bed

Offer him a shower

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

It works better than Marc hoped

Offer your crush a shower, then offer to wash their clothes, but oh no! They don't have their own! So you offer them yours

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

Nathaniel: So I'm moving in you have an extra bed?

Marc: No, but you can stay in mine :)))

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

Or just profit as they're the same gender and less concerned about nudity infront of you and walk around in just a towel

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

Marc: Seeing Nathaniel in an oversized hoodie whatever god is out there has blessed me

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

Marc, telling Marinette about Nath staying over: And then he comes out of of the shower just wearing a towel, and I swear I almost choked on my own drool

Marc: far away look I'm going to climb that man like a tree

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

Marinette: That's gay 

Marc: I'm gay

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

Marinette: I take it back, you're not thirsty, you're dehydrated

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

Some random girl starts flirting with Nathaniel during his shift

Nathaniel: I,,, uh,,, thanks but I'm not interested-

Girl: Oh I can do much better than the girl you're seeing rn ;))))

Nathaniel: Well they're not exactly a girl

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/20/2020

I tend to tip waitstaff well whenever I go out to make up for the BS they have to deal with. I tend to do a 30% tip minimum

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

good man

After they start dating

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

the hero we need

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/20/2020

I wish everyone was paid a living wage so we didn't have to tip

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

Marc: Marinette, I am pleased to inform you I am now sufficiantly hydrated

Same

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

Marinette: That's a surprise

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

marinette: That is the weirdest way someone has ever told me they were getting laid

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

Imagine my surprise when Sin told me the average wage for them 

2-3 dollars is wack-

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

This is pretty much a USA only problem. Most other countries it's considered rude to tip, and servers get a full pay check

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/20/2020

Marinette, next to Luka: Marc. Nath isn't tall enough for you to climb him like a tree.

Marinette: motions to much taller Luka THIS is a man you can climb like a tree.

Luka: I'm sorry, what?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

America really be out here being the "quirky" girl in high school

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

Marc: While I can see your point, I have dreams.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

Marc: I can't climb him but he can ride me :sunglasses: :sunglasses: :sunglasses:

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/20/2020

Marinette: Like Nath having a growth spurt?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

Marc: under his breath yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

Concept: Everyone hit their growth spurt except Nathaniel

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

90% this one is top Nath, but tbh fuck top\bottom conformity. They can switch it up if they like

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

Switch Rights

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

Going by the show canon hieghts....that would make him like....4'5

since Adrien is only 4'9 and taller than him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

Fjrjjrjr BRUH

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/20/2020

Nath eventually hits his growth spurt as a late bloomer and ends up around 6'2

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

yes

Since they're in their early 20's here

or at least 19

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

Future!Alix: And now I'm this tall!

Alix: Wow I must be taller than Nathaniel now

Future!Alix: ,,,About that

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

how tall is marc?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

I know he's taller than Marinette but other than that idk

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/20/2020

5'10?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

sure

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

Nice

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/20/2020

seems about average tbh

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

Flashback of all the woman going around asking for guys taller than 6 feet

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

Is Nath shorter in other adult aus because his top energy got stolen or is this the standard

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

bfjrjr

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/20/2020

Luka is still like 6'4, so he's still taller

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

This is the standard

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

Accepted

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/20/2020

be honest. tall guitarists are dreamy

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

also low key makes long hair Nath the standard

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

Ponytail Nath is :ok_hand: :ok_hand: :ok_hand:


	3. Chapter 3

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/20/2020

for reference 6'4 is tall but not tall enough to wack your head on doorframes. About 2 inches short of that.

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

The first time Nath showers at Marc's place, he comes out in a towel still slightly damp with his hair down and Marc nearly faints

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

Nathaniel goes on a date with Marc, but the hair is in a braid and Marc is like "!!!Good shit!!"

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

This gets funnier the longer Nath doesn't notice how much Marc is eying him like a starving man eyes a steak

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/20/2020

just gonna point something out. genetically, Nathaniel is REALLY lucky. red hair with blue eyes like his is STUPID rare.

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

neato

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/20/2020

1 in multiple millions rare

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

I'm not sure what to do with this information, but it is interesting

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

Nathaniel talking about some guy's picture he found: And I just think the chance he got those features is really cool! Like it's 1 in a million 

Marc: Gestures towards Nathaniel

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/20/2020

Sin, why not keep Nath tall as an adult even when he's a bottom? tall bottoms with shorter tops is an interesting dynamic

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

I mean we already established we're doing that :thinking:

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/20/2020

I though we established Nath is a top in this one?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

yes, he's top here

And I have no problem with that, just seeing what everyone else thinks

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

Nice

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

I can go off on my own tangents some times so I consciously stop to make sure everyone agrees with the direction before I steam roll them with my own ideas akfjasd

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

Me during group projects

Marc: So I have something to tell you! And you're gonna feel really stupid for not noticing earlier 

Nathaniel: Oh?

Marc: I'm part of the mafia

Nathaniel: ...That was a secret?

Marc: ,,,But you always thought the blood was tomato juice

Nathaniel: that was just to make sure the health inspectors don't get mad-

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

Nathaniel: I've seen enough mafia movies to know that playing dumb makes you live longer than being smart

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

Nathaniel: That's how all the love interests live anyways...At least I hope I'm the love interest 

Marc, already on one knee: Maybe

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

also, to torment poor thirsty Marc some more, if Nath is taller than him and Marc loans him clothes, the clothes will be just a little too small on Nath

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

Crop tops

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

"Treasure Trail" jokes are probably better served in #ass-pirate-luka but

Maybe even #descendants-au

Marc: whispering to himself Oh dear god....that hair color is natural....

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

jcjfjd wow

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/20/2020

... how have we NOT done treasure trail jokes in #ass-pirate-luka yet?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

We can fix that

or you can fic that I've gtg

but later....the jokes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020

Oof bye

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/21/2020

Nathaniel: So my dad tried to force me out of the house today but like,,, I'm 20, he can't really do that

Marc: Oh are you having,,, issues with him? :)

Nathaniel: No murdering, no injuring

Marc: ,,,But what if I break his mental state

Nathaniel: No torturing either 

Marc: Boooooo

Sinnamon Troll💖03/21/2020

Marc: Can I send a lawyer after him?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/21/2020

Nathaniel: I mean he's also a government worker cause he makes weapons for them so he can probably pay off a judge like he did when he got custody of me when I was younger

Sinnamon Troll💖03/21/2020

Marc: You don't know my lawyer

The mafia's lawyers are experts at using the systems

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/21/2020

Nathaniel: Damn, you somehow got my dad in jail...Marry me

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/21/2020

Why DID he bribe for custody?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/21/2020

Mostly to hurt Leah

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/21/2020

Wow

Petty bitch

Sinnamon Troll💖03/21/2020

He didn't care about having Nathaniel, he just wanted to hurt her by taking her child away. Sadly VERY common in divorce shit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/21/2020

Also he wanted an Heir to take over the company but yeah he's an ass :(((

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/21/2020

Just find the biggest asshole in the company and put them in charge

Problem solved, status quo preserved

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/21/2020

Fjrjjrjr damn

New worker in company: I feel like something is wrong,,, like the people in charge are corrupt

Older Workers: First time?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/28/2020

Marc knows how to pole dance because of the many businesses his parents own, a strip club is one of them and the girls thought he was cute as a kid and taught him. He still does it because it's actually a REALLy great way to keep in shape

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020

Nathaniel: why do you have a pole in your house

Marc: oh let me show you

Nathaniel: ,,,whAT

Sinnamon Troll💖03/28/2020

Being a waiter, Nathaniel has a LOT of $1 bills (or the french equivalent)

College Sibling (Web)03/28/2020

Blemir knows how to do it aswell

Sinnamon Troll💖03/28/2020

Sibling argument: You're doing a certain move wrong on the pole

College Sibling (Web)03/28/2020

They would argue about petty things

Also Blemir might've flirted with some of the girls

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020

Blemir and Marc: Arguing over how to do a move

Nathaniel, sitting there: um

College Sibling (Web)03/28/2020

Kasper: Maybe I should learn how to..

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020

Kasper: This is the mafia boss???

College Sibling (Web)03/28/2020

Blemir: This is how mafia works.

Sinnamon Troll💖03/28/2020

Marc isn't the boss, he's not even their heir, Blemir is

also why is Kasper even there

did Juste invite him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020

probably

College Sibling (Web)03/28/2020

Probably

Juste: If you're allowed to bring Nathaniel then I'm bringing Kasper.

Sinnamon Troll💖03/28/2020

Marc and Juste: We're going to hang out because we're finacees, don't interupt!

both of them bring their boyfriends

College Sibling (Web)03/28/2020

pff

they're just 'friends'

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020

Marc and Juste look at each other once the four of them are alone, nod, pick up their respective boyfriends, and head to different rooms

Sinnamon Troll💖03/28/2020

Marc, throwing Nathaniel over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes

this is even funnier since Nath is technically the top in this au

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020

ikjnd u right

College Sibling (Web)03/28/2020

It is

Sinnamon Troll💖03/28/2020

Service Top and Power Bottom

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020

and it's the opposite in #drama-for-cash

Sinnamon Troll💖03/28/2020

accepted

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/01/2020

Marc: My boyfriend is too tall for me to kiss him on the lips! What do I do?

Blemir: Punch him in the stomach. Then, when he bends over in pain, kiss him!

Juste: Tackle him.

Marinette: Dump him.

Alix: Kick him in the shins!

Nathaniel: NO TO ALL OF THOSE JUST ASK ME TO LEAN DOWN

College Sibling (Web)04/01/2020

or tip toe

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/01/2020

wtf Marinette. I expect that answer from Chloe

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

Marinette is probably teasing

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

So putting in some personal observations about dating when in a gang

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/02/2020

Never though I'd ever read that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/02/2020

personal observations?

is that implying you've been through this irl

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/02/2020

Sin was IRL Marc

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

Messing with someone elses GF\BF is HELLA rude (flirting or uh,,,,there's not delicate way to say rape) and is grounds to get your ass beat so bad you're in the hospital.

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/02/2020

Superheros and all

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

Not me, I didn't date because Ace but I saw some drama

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/02/2020

danggg

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

Even if you're only together for a week, during that week if someone else tries to touch your date you have FULL grounds to beat them and no one will break you apart unless they want to get dragged in too

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/02/2020

oh damn

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

So for this AU

Someone comes in and is flirting with Nath while he's waiting tables

and Marc is at another table

Marc makes eye contact with them, and slowly raises a knife in their direction, staring at them

Just pure intimidation

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/02/2020

Nathaniel: Miss, you look pale, is something wrong?

Marc: :)

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

Miss: Uh, you know I'm suddenly not feeling good here's my bill fee and a $20 tip BYE

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/02/2020

1) get flirted with

2) have Mafia boyfriend threaten them

3) get given fear tip

4) profit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/02/2020

bonus step) make sure she doesn't call the police

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/02/2020

Nathaniel being held hostage by rival gang

Kidnapper: Now we'll give him back for 500 euros

Marc, in tears: He's worth more than that

Blemir: ...Marc...

Marc: Make it 1000 you bastards 

Blemir: Marc no

College Sibling (Web)04/02/2020

she steps on her brothers foot

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

Marc: It's pretty muggy out today

Nath: If I go outside and all our mugs are on the front lawn, I'm dumping you

Marc: Sips coffee from bowl

Sinnamon Troll💖04/07/2020

sjkdfskjdfs

At what point do they move in together and B is it a town house or a little apartment

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

I'd say like a month after dating (disasters) 

Town House, I guess? IDK

Sinnamon Troll💖04/07/2020

Town House means that there's no one living below them (or to the sides) who keeps leaving passive aggressive "please fuck quieter I have to work in the morning" letters taped to their door

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

JNH BGE yes

Sinnamon Troll💖04/12/2020

So what does Marc say his job is before he tells Nath that's he's mafia

Just college student? He could actually be in college too

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/12/2020

Nath: So what's your job?

Marc: Oh I'm just a college student

Nath: Imagine going to college can't relate

Sinnamon Troll💖04/12/2020

Does Marc live on campus\dorm? (i assume there are college in paris...)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/12/2020

I'd assume so

Sinnamon Troll💖04/12/2020

(i looked and yes there are)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/12/2020

Does Marc have roommates? :0 maybe he dorms with Marinette

Sinnamon Troll💖04/12/2020

Marc invites Nath back to his dorm room (you can't co-ed by gender in a dorm room)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/12/2020

Oh oof

Sinnamon Troll💖04/12/2020

You can have a HALL that's co-ed, but not the same room

But my university will let you have your own room at a discounted price if your GPA is high enough (like me, dazzle) or if you're rich enough you can also have a single room

Sinnamon Troll💖04/12/2020

I'd imagine this deal is available other places

Marc has his own room because he doesn't need nosy roomates figuring out he does crime

That, or he rooms with Juste

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/12/2020

I kinda wanna go with Juste just for the drama aspect

Sinnamon Troll💖04/12/2020

Marc: Juste, find somewhere else to sleep tonight, I am getting LAID

Juste: ignoring him on the Xbox I'm not crashing on a frat couch so you can deflower that waiter boy

Marc: UGH. You're so unresonable

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/12/2020

Nathaniel, behind him: ...Oh?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/12/2020

sadgashd

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/12/2020

He came here expecting a shower, not sex

Sinnamon Troll💖04/12/2020

He showed up early, he wasn't supposed to hear that-

Juste: Busted

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/12/2020

Can't believe Marc exposed himself

Sinnamon Troll💖04/12/2020

So freshmen have floor bathrooms (one floor shares the same bathroom) but from sophmore onward there's "suite" options where you can share a bathroom with only one other room

SOME colleges let upper classmen (junior+) have their OWN bathroom, but that's pretty rare. My college had ONE building like this, and as of this spring they are tearing it down. The fuckers

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/12/2020

Oh dang

Sinnamon Troll💖04/12/2020

but this is fiction so I say they get their own bathroom. Also dorms over seas are supposed to be better

hmm...I gotta look that up now

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/12/2020

Juste: Why do I hear crying? What did you do? Fuck him too hard?

Marc: I JUST OFFERED HIM A SHOWER I DON'T KNOW EITHER

Sinnamon Troll💖04/12/2020

Hmmm it seems having your own bathroom per room is the norm in france

i like this

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/12/2020

Oh lucky

Sinnamon Troll💖04/12/2020

plus most the rooms look like rooms and not concrete prison cells

No exposed pipes or anything either

sighs can I move yet

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/12/2020

F in the chat

Sinnamon Troll💖04/12/2020

F

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/12/2020

F

Sinnamon Troll💖04/12/2020

Why does Nath cry in the shower

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/12/2020

I think you said earlier in this channel that waiters don't really get luxuries all that much? Idk if a shower would be considered a luxury but it's the thought that counts

Sinnamon Troll💖04/12/2020

That's in America though, I keep forgetting they're in france

plus he's probably living with his mom so he totally has shower access

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/12/2020

Oh yeah

Sinnamon Troll💖04/12/2020

from what I hear it's actually rude to tip in the UK

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/12/2020

O

Oh?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/12/2020

yeah, waiters get full paychecks and everything

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/12/2020

Wow imagine

Sinnamon Troll💖04/12/2020

Nath is crying because neither Juste nor Marc are the cleaning type and the shower scares him with how filthy it is

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/12/2020

Oh no

Sinnamon Troll💖04/12/2020

Nath: You live like this?!

Marc: We're bachelors

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/12/2020

30 minute cleaning spree from Nathaniel

Sinnamon Troll💖04/12/2020

Nath: strapping on gloves and getting the bleach You'er disgusting!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/12/2020

Lecture on how to keep the dorm clean

Sinnamon Troll💖04/12/2020

Juste: under his breath to Marc So this is what gets you off, huh?

Marc: gritting his teeth shut up

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/12/2020

Next time they're at the restaurant 

Nathaniel: Places down plate If you leave the area around your table as messy as your dorm room, I'm personally going to strangle you Walks away

Marinette, to Marc: what the fuck does your dorm room look like

Sinnamon Troll💖04/12/2020

Marc: grumbling Well, it's clean now

College Sibling (Web)04/12/2020

Marc is in trouble

Knight04/12/2020

With Nath or Mari

College Sibling (Web)04/12/2020

Nath

Knight04/12/2020

Thx

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/19/2020

Nathaniel: What can I get you guys?

Customer 1: Vodka Martini, bone dry

Customer 2: I'll take the same

Customer 2: Actually, no. Make it a white Russian. Hold the vodka, please. Thank you so much. I'm off it.

Nathaniel: Excellent choice. One vodka martini, bone dry, and one glass of cream, coming up

Knight04/19/2020

???

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/19/2020

honestly i'm just watching things and putting characters in them don't judge me

Knight04/19/2020

O

K

-Russian Mafia-

Sinnamon Troll💖04/19/2020

Knight the joke is, a white russian is just milk\cream and vodka. If you take out the vodka you just have a glass of milk

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/19/2020

How to order milk, without asking for milk, the ultimate life hack

College Sibling (Web)04/19/2020

the epic way

Knight04/20/2020

Ooooooh

Okey

Sinnamon Troll💖04/21/2020

hey do you guys want something....soft?

College Sibling (Web)04/21/2020

yeah

Sinnamon Troll💖04/21/2020

Marc knows the city inside and out because crime, so he knows all the hidden away places most people would never find

One night after it rained, Marc drags Nath out before the sun is up, and though a whole bunch of dark, dirty tunnels

and Nath is like "dude come on this place sucks"

But Marc is like this will be worth it I swear, I really want to show you this

And Marc leads them out of an old stone building near the Siene, all covered with plants because it's abandoned, just as the sun is rising, and the light catches on the water and the left over rain, creating a whole bucnh of neat colors

And Nath is like Whhoooooooaaaa.....

College Sibling (Web)04/21/2020

ooh

Sinnamon Troll💖04/21/2020

And Marc just smiles and watches him be excited because he wants to draw all of this

But then Nath is like oh sorry I'm going on and on....you must be annoyed

and Marc is like no it's cute. I love seeing you happy like this

And Nath blushes because f e e l i n g s

Nath didn't bring any of his drawing stuff this time, but Marc promises to bring him back sometime

So instead they just sit together and watch the sun rise

College Sibling (Web)04/21/2020

aww

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/21/2020

SOFT

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/21/2020

Marc: I brought you a gift. Hope you're happy with it! Holds out bag

Nath: Thanks! As long as it's not a severed body limb from one of your victims, I'll be fine with it 

Marc: Slowly takes bag back

Nath: ...Marc..

Marc: Sweating

Nath: Marc what's in the bag

Cheshire04/21/2020

Marc sounds like a cat! XD Just leaves dead around for his loved ones

Sinnamon Troll💖04/21/2020

Marc: They left a bad tip!

NAth: THAT'S NOT A REASON TO KILL SOMEONE-

Marc: No, no! It was that guy who left that christian pamphlet that looked like a $100!

Nath:.....conflicted

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/21/2020

Marc: Look I'm just saying-

Nath: YOUR SPEAKING RIGHTS ARE REMOVED

Sinnamon Troll💖04/21/2020

pfft

Random gang minions: That guy isn't allowed to speak the the boss like that

Marc: glares at them over Nath's shoulder

Random minions:.....I guess he is sits back down

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/21/2020

OR OR Concept

Nathaniel just brings the gang lunch from time to time and they're all friends with him

Sinnamon Troll💖04/21/2020

Totally!

But the first time it happens they're like "who does this guy think he is"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/21/2020

"Oh god he's a spy sent to poison us"

"It's a delicious way to die, have you tried it yet??"

Sinnamon Troll💖04/21/2020

Marc: The guy who's giving me some good dick, don't ruin this for me

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/21/2020

lol

Sinnamon Troll💖04/21/2020

Gang: Arn't you engaged

Marc: And you're married! Didn't see that stopping you for ordering a hooker

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/21/2020

dk,jnfs

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/29/2020

Pre-Relationship

Marc: Can I get a reservation?

Nath: Yeah sure! What time?

Marc: Whenever you're free~

Nath:

Nath: O h

Sinnamon Troll💖04/29/2020

Cute

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/29/2020

Marc: Manga lied to me. There's no bad boys picking up stray kittens off the streets, secretly revealing their soft side to me!

Marc: Thinks over one of his interactions with Nathaniel

Marc, whispering: Maybe I'm the bad boy

Cheshire04/30/2020

Let’s just hope that Marc doesn’t get Nath a white cat named Blanc.

Sinnamon Troll💖04/30/2020

well he does NOW

They find a box of kittens and only one survives and it's a pure white one with blue eyes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/30/2020

:00000

Sinnamon Troll💖04/30/2020

Nath: I think I'll call him Blanc

Marinette: war flash backs

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/30/2020

Blanc: Hisses at Marc

Marc: I brought you into this world I can take you out

Nath: why are you so dramatic

Sinnamon Troll💖04/30/2020

since LB and CN are a thing in this au, CN finds out about "Chaton Blanc" through like, Nathaniel's insta or what ever social media he has and drops by for a visit and a selfie

Chat: Look Ladybug! They named this kitty indirectly after me

Ladybug: sweating that's....nice

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/30/2020

Nath: ...Before I ask why two superheroes are in my house, can I get a picture?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/30/2020

All Chat's love and support cat charities it is law

So Chat's insta is like "This kitten was abandoned but has a new home now. People can be so cruel, but remember there are more people who care than people who don't."

"Spay and nueter!"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/30/2020

amazing

Sinnamon Troll💖05/01/2020

https://fuckyeahmiraculous.tumblr.com/post/616890836715732992

Not NathMarc, but relevant

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/01/2020

Marc: I can't do that it goes against my moral compass!

Nath: YOUR MORAL COMPASS IS A FUCKING ROULETTE WHEEL

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/27/2020

THAT'S PRECIOUS???

Sinnamon Troll💖05/27/2020

Nath gets a super rude customer

They mysteriously never hear from that customer again

The police come investigate the restaurant and Nath is sweating but Marc is like "don't worry half of them are on the take"

and Nath has a mini crisis about his faith in the justice system

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/27/2020

Marc: If you ever do something illegal, don't worry I gotcha. The law won't try shit

Nath: That's not reassuring???

Sinnamon Troll💖05/27/2020

Marc: Arn't you tired of being nice? Don't you just want to go apeshit?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/27/2020

Everytime Marc offers to murder someone who mildly inconveniences Nathaniel, he brings out a spray bottle and sprays him with water

Sinnamon Troll💖05/27/2020

How long does it take before Marc's underlings stop trying to act threatening and be like "how dare you disrespect the boss?!" when Nathaniel does stuff like that

Marc: As long as we're dating he can do what ever he wants for the love of fuck CHILL

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/27/2020

When Nathaniel finally gets used to them, he just turns around and sprays them too

Sinnamon Troll💖05/27/2020

ffff

The restaurant sometimes hosts "meetings" between different gangs (after closing of course)

Nathaniel brings out a plate of cookies or something and Marc tries to take one but Nath slaps his hand away like "guests first!"

Marc: whine but I'm a guest!

Nath: You're a pest

the other gang: ??????

The other gangs start to think Nath is someone Important

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/27/2020

Gang Leader, talking to his gang: If we're going to try to take their territory, we should go for the one of their highest members! Slams down picture

Gang member: Nathaniel? He just works at a waiter at one of the restaurants. 

Gang Leader; And how do you know that???

Gang member: I go there to eat sometimes

Sinnamon Troll💖05/27/2020

Gang leader: Why are you giving money to the enemy?!

Gang member: Have you ever had their food? It's good

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/27/2020

Gang member: He's not an actual member of their gang. He's their leader's boyfriend.

Sinnamon Troll💖05/27/2020

Gang leader: Ah, a Hostage

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/27/2020

hfjrje I was gonna say that

Sinnamon Troll💖05/27/2020

Nathaniel: I suddenly feel like I'm in danger

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/27/2020

Gang member: Let me correct you. Not a hostage. A death sentence.

Sinnamon Troll💖05/27/2020

Gang memeber becomes the new leader after the old one gets themself killed

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/27/2020

Nathaniel: I feel like someone is watching me

Marc, already pulling out a knife: Don't worry I'll just take my usual route to catch them

Nathaniel: ....maybe the person watching me is you

Sinnamon Troll💖05/27/2020

Marc: kiss always

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/27/2020

Nath: ,,,,Please tell me you don't watch me while I sleep

Marc, sweating: Whatttt?? Never!

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/27/2020

Marc: Of course not. I have cameras to do that for me

Sinnamon Troll💖05/27/2020

They're for security, obviously!

aka Marc grew up in a gang enviorment as was probably homeschooled for his own safety until college and has NO IDEA how to be a normal person

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/27/2020

Nathaniel, waking up to see Marc hovering above him:

Nath: ....Marc. Wtf

Marc: I wanted to see if you were still asleep

Nath: That doesn't explain why you're above me

Marc: is that not how people check???

Sinnamon Troll💖05/27/2020

Nath: Also how did you get into my house it's like 2am

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/27/2020

Marc: Shshshhh, that's not important


	4. Chapter 4

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/01/2020

during pride month, Nath throws skittles at people who piss him off and tells them to taste the rainbow.

Marc shows up dressed in the most ridiculous Pride outfit you can think of and is like "Don't worry I got you one too"

Nathaniel settles for just like, a hat or something

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/09/2020

Nath: Walks into mafia base

Several people point their weapons at him

Nath: Chill

Nath: Yelling Marc you forgot your lunch Throws it at him

Marc: Thanks babe :DD

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]07/09/2020

Kabdnsshh

That's amazing

kopycat10107/16/2020

I found it, the one tab with a top Nathaniel

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/16/2020

jfdkgnx accurate

kopycat10107/16/2020

The irony of the cute waiter being the top and the literal mafia boss that kills people being the bottom is Sending me

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/16/2020

Marc is a power bottom in here lol

kopycat10107/16/2020

Kelpie: [quickly writing this down] Interesting...the rare top Nathaniel

March Hare: Don't

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/16/2020

djksngrws a c c u r a t e

kopycat10107/16/2020

Kelpie: I'll have to visit here more often, along with Phoenix back in the Heartless universe :eyes:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/16/2020

March Hare: pls I'm just here to help you find your Nathaniel, not watch you be thirsty

kopycat10107/16/2020

Kelpie: why not both, little rabbit? ; )

March Hare: [looks into the camera like he's in The Office]

Mafia Nathaniel: One, who are you people...? Are you cosplayers? Two, if you're going to stay and order something, please wait for an available table

Kelpie: Wine and dine? Classy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/16/2020

Mafia Marc: Hey Nath, these guys causing you trouble? I can-

Nathaniel: Sit down and eat your food

kopycat10107/16/2020

Maf Nath, smiling at Kelpie and March Hare: I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend

Maf Marc, sitting back at his table, casually fingering his knife: : )

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/16/2020

Nath's mom, from the kitchen: ,,,everytime,,,

Sinnamon Troll💖07/16/2020

All evilustrators are tops, it is law

Mafia Nath, being confused as hell as to why he's suddenly such hot real estate to everyone

Before he started dating marc, no one even gave him a second glance

Suddenly he's being kidnapped and flirted with almost dayly

kopycat10107/16/2020

It's because people want what they can't have. They see Marc gettin in', and then everyone wants a piece of Nath

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)07/16/2020

Marc and Nath's dynamic

kopycat10107/17/2020

This is so close to our mafia au im shaking

Marc, spinning around his chair: Youve come to me for a favor

Also Marc, stroking his boyfriend's hair lovingly, who's curled up in his lap despite being a lanky fucker and half-hanging off the chair

The visitor: ...

christallized07/17/2020

:2112_HD_wheeze_emoji:

College Sibling (Web)07/17/2020

Blemir: Marc-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/17/2020

So earlier in this AU, Marc was mentioned to pole dance as a hobby (and exercise)

And I just generated a prompt that goes

Marc says they’ll teach Nathaniel to dance but when Nathaniel shows up to the agreed upon spot, they’re thrown for a loop due to the presence of pole dancing poles.

College Sibling (Web)07/17/2020

There they go

Sinnamon Troll💖07/17/2020

Marc: it's good excercise!

Nathaniel: internally is he trying to seduce me or

I mean the answer is yes

College Sibling (Web)07/17/2020

Yes to both

kopycat10107/17/2020

Its like the stars aligned-

But the real question is: is Nath good at pole dancing?

Because as established, he is tall and considered hot in this verse, and this is the only top Nath verse so like

Does he use all that top energy and put it to use in having a hidden talent for pole dancing

Sinnamon Troll💖07/17/2020

It's not the only one

kopycat10107/17/2020

Well, color me surprised then-

Sinnamon Troll💖07/17/2020

a lot are purposefully ambiguous because that detail isn't important, but almost all of the non miraculous ones are

there was a joke a LOOOOONG TIME AGO

That the reason he's a bottom is because in Reverser, tying up chat like that sucked up all his developing top energy so he's a default bottom now. So if Reverser didn't happen he's a top XD

Also all Evilustrators are tops

kopycat10107/17/2020

alksdjkflas

christallized07/17/2020

I mean wouldn't the fact that he knows how to tie someone up like that insinuate he's a top?

Sinnamon Troll💖07/17/2020

He saw Reverser and said "Shit, I'd let him step on me" and was doomed from then on out

christallized07/17/2020

I mean if we're going with the theory that Reverser is a reversion of himself then that makes Marc peak bottom

kopycat10107/17/2020

aslkdjakls

Sinnamon Troll💖07/17/2020

Reverser should be, by nature of his powers, a switch

and I will die on this hill

College Sibling (Web)07/17/2020

Depends on his mood

christallized07/17/2020

Normally I would agree with you but Reverser has such a take charge attitude that he's definitely a top

Sinnamon Troll💖07/17/2020

Reverser is the "You only top because I let you" type

christallized07/17/2020

that's fair

kopycat10107/17/2020

Me, as the math lady meme, trying to wrap my mind around all of this:

Sinnamon Troll💖07/17/2020

In the end it doesn't REALLY matter

christallized07/17/2020

I guess not

Sinnamon Troll💖07/17/2020

all personal head canons are valid

christallized07/17/2020

yeah

College Sibling (Web)07/17/2020

yeah

Sinnamon Troll💖07/17/2020

The ONLY au where these are hard set is probably #evie-vs-reverser for comedy purposes

kopycat10107/17/2020

Ok but that doesnt answer the question of Nathaniel's skill at pole dancing

Is he terrible at it and Marc considers it cute?

Does he have a hidden talent and is great at it, which makes Marc impressed and horny?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/17/2020

I just imagined Nathaniel trying to do it and falling on his head while Marc watches and laughs ufjeneujrr

Sinnamon Troll💖07/17/2020

Hmmmm I want to say initially terrible because it takes a LOT of upper body and core strength to do well

He's not awkward, he just can't lift himself up long enough to do it well

He's not a twig (because let me say you get some arrrms working a resturant) but he's not THAT strong

He's also not as flexible as marc, who has been doing this for years

christallized07/17/2020

Ok yeah I can see that

kopycat10107/17/2020

Nath tries so hard, but he doesnt have the muscle definition or flexibility, rip

Does he learn to like, give a lapdance instead?

christallized07/17/2020

:eyes:

I guess???

Sinnamon Troll💖07/17/2020

skjdfsdjkf MAYBE

This was supposed to be for exercise but I guess he's like "Exercise comes in many forms."

Then makes teasing statements about how he's the one doing all the work, but Marc is the one red and out of breath

Says he needs to work on his cardio more

kopycat10107/17/2020

Meanwhile Marc's ready to die, and he's glad for it

Sinnamon Troll💖07/17/2020

ok but Ladybug and co DO exist in this universe

Marc just went to a different school so him and nathaniel meet as adults

What I'm asking is....Akuma Marc?


End file.
